The Scars on His Heart
by DarkSpiritDemon
Summary: Time can not heal all wounds but, maybe love can help overcome them... Koba comes across a human and her baby. Will he let his hate overtake his judgment and kill her or will he listen to Caesar and give her a chance to prove not all humans are bad? KobaXOC
1. Life in the Ruins of the City

Water was scarce at the moment and supplies running low. I had traveled too far to give up now. I could handle a few more days without food and maybe water, but that was not an option for the baby. I was glad at least he was keeping quiet at the moment. The last thing I needed was any attention brought on to us. It was hard enough trying to sneak around in the dark. When movies were a thing, they always made it look so easy sneaking around killing people and stealing stuff. Not that I was trying to kill anyone. If my baby was put in danger though, I wouldn't hesitate.

Holding my knife firmly I slunk my way along the car door. Quickly peeking to see if I was clear. As I peered into the broken car doors I placed my right hand on my precious cargo, making sure he was still snug. I had fashioned a criss crossing baby carrier type thing out of a long piece of cloth I had found, that held him against my chest. Feeling his slow breathing I crept closer to the group of me I had stumbled upon. I had been watching and waiting for hours to have an opportunity to grab some supplies. So far out of the group of eight, one man was left to watch. Thankfully he was starting to nod off as it got later. I was nervous by the number of men that could easily overpower me if I'm caught. I couldn't wait any longer though since it has already been a full day without food or water for the little one.

In my experience from this fucked up world is I could not trust anyone. Ever since the simian flu spread, everyone seemed to become animals themselves. People fighting over food and killing or stealing to take what they needed. As if only the strongest and most ruthless could survive this world. I didn't want to go down that path. I almost did because of what had happened to me. I had made the mistake of joining a small group of people thinking we could survive peacefully. As things got worse and food scarce people became desperate and started to fight one another. I couldn't stomach any more of the violence so I went my separate way alone. I had learned the hard way that being all alone was also difficult and dangerous. Not only to survive but, to also protect oneself from the monsters. Human monsters prey on the weak and innocent, especially if you are alone.

Shaking my head from my memories, I got back to reality and my current predicament. Looking quickly over the rusty car hood, I confirmed that the guy on watch was asleep. Quickly, I made my way to the front of the car. A few men had placed there bags in a pile near the car. I crouched down and slowly made my way to the pile. The light from the fire helping me see where I could step quietly. Getting to the first backpack I quietly placed it on my back then grabbed two more for each hand and slowly made my way back to the side of the car. Feeling a little lite headed I had to remind myself to breath or else I would pass out and crush my baby. _Keep calm...almost there, I_ thought to myself as I neared the cover of the surrounding woods. As soon as I reached the trees I stood to my full height of 5'1 and ran as quietly as I could deep into the trees and surrounding buildings. All my senses were on over drive, making my muscles tense. I wouldn't be able to relax until I made it back to our shelter. There was not only people to worry about on these mix of woods and abandoned building. Other predators such as wild dogs or mountain lions were a threat. Reaching my little hideout, I quickly opened the abandoned apartment building. It was the perfect and safest place I have found at the moment. It had most of the doors and windows boarded up from people trying to prevent the virus from spreading. _As if that would have helped,_ I snorted. There was a small window that I could squeeze my way thru and then securly close behind me. I pushed the bags through first. Flinching when the made small thuds on the other side of the wall. Then I put my knife back in it's holster on my thigh. Puttimg a hand protectively over the babys head I pushed myself up into the small window and manoverd myself slowly to the other side.

Once I reached the other side I used the latch on the window to secure it closed. It wouldn't do much to stop someone from breaking in but it small opening helped ease my stress. I could squeeze myself in even if it was a tight squeeze around my waist. Even though I lost so much weight from not eating regularly, I still had my large hip bones to worry about. If anyone broke in and decided to squeeze through, I was confident I could take them because of how small they would have to be to get in.

Letting out a breath to try to relax, I moved my hand against the baby's head checking to see if he was alright. He stirred abit and yawned snuggling into my chest. I carefully pulled him out of the harness and placed him on the makeshift bed on the floor where we slept. Covering him with a blanket, I turned around and started looking through the bags. I smiled to myself as I found what I needed. Three makeshift canteens mostly full with water, some dried jerky, and a few cans of food. Their contents unknown because of the ripped off labels. There were a few sets of clothes, all too large for my short frame but, I would use because I needed new clothes. A hatchet, two hunting knives and a small pistol with a few extra rounds. The best find of all was a small med kit. Inside it had the basic necessities for wrapping wounds and it also had pain pills and a small vial of antibiotics. Sighing with relief with my loot, I took off my black hoodie and boots. Drinking a bit of water from one of the canteens to quench my thirst. I laid down next to the baby and wrapped him protectively against my chest. Closing my eyes I quickly fell into a deep sleep...

I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review with any issues or questions you may have.

DarkSpiritDemon


	2. The Past

Feeling something grab my nose I woke up peering down to see a small hand touching my nose. **"Good morning little one."** I smiled as I looked into the baby's beautiful grey eyes. He giggled at me smiling lightly as he hears my voice. Looking towards the small window I noticed it was Dawn. I stretched and sat up. Checking his cloth diaper I changed him into a clean one. He watched me quietly as I worked. Booping him on the nose I smiled as he laughed. I got up off the floor and started to prepare a bottle for him. It was a long process but, it had to be done. I started boiling the water with a small portable burner I had managed to procure. While that was warming up I added powdered formula to a clean bottle. I checked on the baby to see him watching me intently. I was grateful he was so quiet. It helps keep us safe from predators and allows me to sneak around human settlements. After my last group had gone to shit, I had decided to keep to myself. It was safer that way. You didn't have to worry about someone stabbing you in the back literally. Of course, there was strength in numbers as a group of men found out when they discovered me alone in the woods. I shook my head quickly focusing on the task at hand. _There is no good in dwelling on the past._ I reminded myself quietly. I was taking care of someone else now. I had no time to feel sorry for myself.

Now that the boiled water was clean from any harmful bacteria I let it cool to a lukewarm temperature and filled the bottle. Shaking it well I made my way back to the bed and checking the temperature again against the skin of my elbow where it bends I was satisfied it was not too hot. The baby looked up gurgling happily as he saw the bottle. He reached up as of to grab it. "Is someone ready for breakfast?" I said while moving him to my lap using my right arm to hold his head up. I grabbed the bottle and he latched on to the nipple eagerly grabbing it with his small hands as he made happy noises. Even though he wasn't mine I still thought of him as my son. He was what was keeping me going on this dark new world we live in. He gave me a purpose to live and try to find the light in this darkness.

We were on a journey to the redwoods across the golden bridge. Before I had found him I had wandered around not really caring where I went as I tried to find enough to survive. I had come across his injured mother as she was giving birth. It had looked like she had been shot in the chest and was slowly drowning as her blood filled her lungs. I had stumbled upon her in a worn house. I had gone in looking for supplies and found her. When she saw me she quietly observed me as she struggled to breath. I had put my knife away as raised my hand to show her that I meant no harm. I noticed the baby's head breaching as she struggled to push him out. I noticed the umbilical cord around its neck. "Wait...the cord is tied around the baby," I said, my voice cracking from misuse. I knelt down in front of her slowly so she could see I was trying to help. She watched me wearily bearing her teeth in pain as she felt another contraction. I grabbed the cord and slowly in wrapped it from the baby's neck. "You can push now," I said supporting the babies head as she grunted in pain. Three more pushes and the baby was free. She panted as best she could as she looked at me hold the baby in my arms. He cried as I cleaned his mouth before handing him to his mother in the injured side. "Congratulations it's a boy" I smiled at her weakly. She took the baby and smiled in return. She held him softly in her arms. "Th...ank you.." she rasped. We looked at each other knowing she did not have much time left. We sat there quietly as she hugged the baby against her until her last breath. When the light left her eyes I slowly took the baby from her arms letting a few tears fall. I had gathered from the ransacked house that someone had stumbled upon her and shot her. All because she was an ape. Most humans blame the apes for the simian flu even though at the beginning before the end it was discovered to be man-made and at no fault to the apes who were experimented on. Looking down at the baby bonobo, I noticed his grey eyes peering up at me as best he could. I lightly ran a finger against his cheek as I thought. I had to find a safe place for him. If we were ever found he would be killed instantly just because he was an ape. No, where in the city was it safe really from any danger. _The redwoods though...no one should be there because of how big the forest is, I_ thought. It would be perfect. As he got older he would have room to run around and be an ape. There would be fish to eat and maybe I could manage to make some sort of shelter for us. I wouldn't have to worry about my own kind killing me for the few items I have. I flinched as I felt something against my finger. Looking it was the baby ape wrapping his small hand around my finger. He held on tight as he examined it. "We need to think of a name for you little one." I said softly as watched him. Hearing my voice he looked at me giggling at me curiously. Giving his mother a sad look I quietly made my way out of the house. There was nothing else I could do for her but, take care of her baby. I had to find supplies and a safe hideout for us both...

Coming back to the present I finished feeding him and burped him. Rocking gently to lull him to sleep, I placed him down on the blankets and got to work packing for us to continue our journey.

Let me know what you think...

DarkSpiritDemon


	3. Into the Redwoods

We had made it to the bridge and had walked halfway across the bridge. I was hoping it wouldn't rain on us as the clouds seemed to gather above us. I felt my precious cargo shiver again as the wind picked up. Wrapping my arms tighter around the baby bonobo laying against my chest to keep him warm as best as I could. He hooted at me and looked up meeting eyes with me before snuggling again. His bright green eyes still surprised me as they just turned that color a few days ago as he matured. He was still small but, seemed more alert and vocal as the days passed by. I had decided to name him Kovu after the male lion on Lion King 2. I remember watching the movie as a child and loving the green color of his eyes. The name was also unique just like my precious baby.

 **"** **It's ok Kovu, we are almost there.",** I cooed as I continued walking at a brisk pace fighting with the cold wind as it tried to drag me to the side of the bridge. We were slowly getting closer to the woods. _I can't wait to get out of this wind._ I shivered and went on. The sooner I got there the better.

I had finally reached the end of the bridge. I found a small clearing with a hollow tree. It created the perfect place to keep dry if it decided to rain. More importantly, it kept the wind at bay. Quickly gathering a few branches I made a small fire in the center of our shelter. Making a nest of sorts from the bedding, I fed and changed Kovu before laying him on it. Satisfied that he was warm, I walked outside and grabbed enough wood for the night. The hollow was a perfect shelter but, I wanted to be closer to a river for water and farther into the woods for safety. So tonight we would stay here and find a better location in the morning. Kovu stirred in his bedding until he could see me. He watched me as I moved about. It was a little eerie to see such intelligent eyes on an ape. After gathering wood, I sat near the opening of the tree and to keep watch. At that moment it started to rain. Closing my eyes I thanked whatever God that took pity on me and waited for me to cross the bridge before letting it pour. " Maybe it was Thor? ", I said looking at Kovu with a smile. He just stared back at me with those beautiful emerald orbs of his curiously. I picked him up kissing his forehead as he hooted happily for the attention. We played a game of peek a boo. He would grab my nose every time I revealed my face from my hands. We played until he started to yawn and rub his eyes sleepily. Changing him and making a bottle for him to drink while he drifted or to sleep I ate a can of mixed fruit and a piece of jerky. I got ready for bed and put a few extra logs on the fire for the night. With how hard it was raining it would be stupid for something to be outside in it instead of taking shelter. So I wasn't worried about keeping watch. I was a light sleeper anyway so we would be ok, I hoped. Curling my body protectively around Kovu I fell into a light sleep while listening to the drumming of the rain.

The rain had stopped overnight but, it was still dreary in the morning. After a quick breakfast packing, Kovu and I headed into the woods. I made sure to wrap him up with an extra blanket for warmth from head to toe, before putting him in the harness against my chest and zipped the hoodie to give him an extra layer of warmth. The black hoodie I was wearing was a size or two big but, I liked how I could cover my hands with the sleeves. It was like a warm pair of gloves. Slipping the supplies on my back I walked while I pulled the hood over my head covering me from the elements.

Heading deeper into the woods I listened intently for the sound of running water. It was eerily quiet, nothing but the sound of my feet surrounded us. I pulled the pistol from its holster against my thigh. I kept quiet as a mouse as I looked and listened for any danger. I felt a tingle of fear run up my back as we walked along. My brain had nicely sent me images of wild animals like wolves, mountain lions, or tigers attacking us.  
 **"Tigers...really? As if we would find tigers here..huh Kovu?",** I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. At least with a gun now I could be a little more protected than a knife. I kept searching for a water source.

*Ape scout*  
Scouting through the forest searching for deer to hunt, Little Creek noticed a peculiar looking thing moving in the distance. Since he was in charge of finding the herd to hunt, he figured it wouldn't hurt to see what it was. Just in case it was a danger.

Jumping and swinging from tree to tree the young chimp silently moved closer to whatever caught his eye. When he got close enough to see what it was he almost let go of the branch he was swinging from. Saving himself at the last second he pulled himself up to sit on the branch as he watched. _Is that a human?, He_ wondered. He would have missed it if it wasn't for the green bag on it's back. It was a brighter green than the surrounding forest. He couldn't see it's face because of some cloth covering it. From head to toe, it was covered in dark clothes. It was also pretty fat, judging by the big round belly it had. For such a fat creature, Little Creek was amazed at how quietly it moved. Chuffing in amusement, he watched it worked its way through the trees and shrubs in its path. Something reflective caught his eye and Little Creek noticed that it was holding a weapon. _Gun!_ He thought fearfully as big and long as half the human's arm. He had to tell Caesar that there was a human in the woods. It had a gun, and those were very dangerous in the hands of man. Turning around he made his way back to the colony to warn his King.

*End of Little Creek's Pov*

It was still cloudy and slightly rainy by the time I found a river. Judging by my internal clock, it had to be midday or close to it. Time was one of those things that no longer needed to exist in this day and age. It was pointless to keep time when you were too busy surviving to see another day. It was still chilly and apparently too chilly for Kovu. He had woken up earlier and maneuvered himself to peek out from my hoodie but, only looked around for a few moments before cuddling back into the warmth surrounding him.

Now that I found a water source I walked along the river to see if I could find a dry and clear area, I could make a shelter for us. Or at least something temporary before it became too dark. Who know what was lurking in these woods.

 **"Koba!"** , Turning to the sound of his name, Koba noticed Little Creek up high before climbing down to join his hunting group on the forest floor.  
"Where is Caesar? I must speak with him!", Little Creek signed.  
"What is wrong? Why need Caesar?" Koba signed back.  
 **"Human! In woods! Has gun!"** Said Little Creek. Koba tensed as soon as he heard the word human. Immediately he was filled with hate as memories of his abuse from the humans tried to rise to the surface of his mind. Shaking his head from his dark memories he pointed in the direction he last saw Caesar's hunting group. As Little Creek hurried on the direction he pointed to, Koba went the opposite way. If there was a human in the apes home he would kill it himself before Caesar could find it. Grabbing a spear he climbed a tree and went on his hunt...

I hope you like this chapter. I'll update when I can.

DarkSpiritDemon


End file.
